This is a competing renewal application for a multidisciplinary pre-doctoral training program at Stanford University in biomedical imaging technologies. Our mission is to train the next generation of researchers in and inventors of biomedical imaging technology. Imaging technology continues to evolve at a rapid pace generating new techniques that will become the powerful research tools and the standard of clinical care for tomorrow. There is a high need for trained researchers in this field to fill positions in academia, industry, and government. Stanford University has a unique multidisciplinary research effort in biomedical imaging and a track record of innovation spanning magnetic resonance, computed tomography and radiography, ultrasound, PET, optical, and hybrid imaging such as X-ray/MR and PET/MR, as well as image processing and analysis for diagnosis, radiation therapy, and basic science. The training program will draw and fund students from 5 different degree granting programs to train in biomedical imaging technology with faculty from 9 different departments. The main need is funding for the early years of a student's training. Four new students will be recruited each year; each funded for two years of their considerably longer PhD programs.